Breaking Boundaries
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The tour was supposed to be like the others... but when Seth's injury happens, the fallout is a lot worse. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. And Rebuilding Them Or Destroying Them?

_**June 2nd 2014…**_

" _There's always a plan b." Hunter said, two of the four Shield members moving towards the ropes… but Amanda barely had time to react._

 _Amanda screamed as the chair was slammed into her right side, four sickening cracks echoing from her ribcage as she fell and Seth drove the edge of the chair into her back before whacking Roman, who also fell._

 _Dean froze in horror, looking from his fallen Shield siblings to the two toned traitor. He charged at Seth but Seth whacked him repeatedly as Amanda leaned against the ropes._

" _Colby, stop!" Amanda screamed, Seth throwing the chair at her and it hitting her arms before he picked it up and bashed it into her right knee, Roman picking himself up and charging at Seth._

 _Seth was down, Hunter and Randy trying to keep their best poker faces._

" _Jon, get her out of here." Hunter whispered, calling Dean by his real name and Dean taking Amanda from there as Roman nodded in agreement._

 _Dean hung onto Amanda as she broke down in his arms, sobbing into his torso… she was told about the chair shots and scripted split of The Shield._

 _But Seth had been the first one to render life saving aid to her back in March when she nearly died… and on that level, it hurt._

" _I know, kiddo. Let it all out, don't keep it in…" Dean whispered as he lightly stroked her disheveled ponytail before they reached the trainers room._

 _Seth barely had time to react backstage after the four reached it before Hunter grabbed him by his throat, Seth struggling to breathe._

" _What… the fuck-" Seth struggled to get out, Hunter punching him right in his nose._

" _Here is the fuck, Colby Daniel Lopez! I told you to only hit her twice! Not bust her knee so badly that she couldn't stand or crack her ribs so that they nearly shattered to pieces! Mandy is as much a daughter to me and Stephanie as Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are!" Hunter yelled, letting Seth go. "You better hope and pray that Mandy forgives you! If she forgives you!" He growled, storming off with Stephanie and Randy._

 _As they figured, four ribs were cracked and two were broken. Amanda had no head injury though._

 _But the worst part was how fast her knee bruised… to Hunter, it was horribly reminiscent of his quad injuries._

 _He really hoped it wasn't that… and to his relief, it wasn't torn muscles or ligaments._

 _But Hunter's and the others relief was short lived… Amanda's kneecap and femur were fractured badly._

 _Amanda had stopped screaming and crying, worn out completely from it as Dean held her in his arms… and Hunter and Stephanie started calling the others._

 _Randy walked over to Roman to help steady the limping Samoan._

" _It's bad, isn't it?" Roman asked, Randy nodding._

" _I hope he finds a way to fix this… or I'm gonna rip his fucking head off." Randy growled, still protective of his ex girlfriend._

" _You and me both, Randy." Roman said before they found Amanda, who was still in the trainer's room._

 _Amanda was distant, her body and mind detached from each other like she did after the double murder suicide… it was a protective mechanism of hers._

 _But they hoped she would recover fully from it…_

 **Present time,** _ **11/3/15, Dublin…**_

When the others watched the match from the backstage area, Dakota saw the worried look in Amanda's eyes as she and Finn watched.

And then the table was set up and Seth was setting up for the sunset flip powerbomb… midway through was when they heard the tearing sounds of his ACL, MCL and Meniscus in his right knee and Dakota saw the frightened look on Amanda's face as Finn held her.

"Fuck… that was horrible to watch." Dean said.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Dakota asked.

"We've seen that kind of injury end careers…" Roman responded.

The ride to Saint James Hospital was nearly as torturous as the wait in the E.R… and when they were waiting was when Kane, still in his ring gear, walked over to Amanda, who glared up at him… but as she attempted to punch him in his side was when Finn grabbed her right hand.

"Just go." Finn responded, Kane leaving and Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds as he pulled her into his arms, the two of them hugging.

"This is just hell!" Amanda replied angrily, muffled by Finn's right shoulder.

"Damn right it is… it'll get better, lass. Don't worry." Finn whispered, kissing her on her forehead.

Dean could hear them and stormed over, pulling the two apart.

"It'll get better?! If you hadn't shown up in her life at all, they would've patched things up!" Dean growled before he turned to Amanda. "You used to be a good girl… but you don't care about fixing things now, you just want Finn! To hell with Seth, right?!" He responded before Roman reached them and put himself between the two.

"Dean, calm down. They're just as freaked out by all of this as we are, his injury wasn't their fault." Roman replied, Dean glaring at him.

"Oh, it wasn't?! Well then this isn't my fault!" Dean shouted before he tackled Finn and a fistfight broke out.

The fight was broken up by Roman, Amanda and Dakota and her cousins… but then Dean swung again.

His fist hit the wrong target though and Amanda fell back, Finn catching her from hitting the floor… when she looked up, Dean's eyes widened when he saw the blood pouring from her nose.

"Alright… so how much longer were you gonna pretend that you and I were friends, Ambrose?!" Amanda responded, voice dripping with anger as Finn held a towel to her nose.

"Dean-" Dakota replied.

"It was an accident!" Dean yelled, Finn punching him and Dakota and Amanda holding him back.

"Get her fixed up." Dakota whispered, Finn guiding Amanda away from them.

Amanda was being examined when her phone rang and she saw it was Ashley's number, answering it.

"Hey, how's the tour going?" Ashley asked, having recently signed again with WWE but hadn't returned just yet.

"Not good, Ash… one of our guys got hurt, blew out his right knee." Amanda explained, Ashley cringing after hearing that… before they heard a loud yell and a crash. "I'll call you back." She responded before they hung up.

And Amanda knew it was a bad sign.


	2. Who's Side Are You On?

_**8/24/15…**_

 _At the hotel later, Amanda found herself out on the balcony outside of the room she shared with Finn as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist._

" _This city never goes quiet…" Amanda whispered as she leaned against Finn. "I wasn't imagining the scratches on Dean's hands, was I?" She asked, crossing her right leg over her left._

" _Kota's hands were scratched up too. Seth must've really pissed them off." Finn responded, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear._

" _And he deserved the beatings." Amanda replied, entwining the fingers on her right hand with the ones on Finn's left. "I'm sorry that he treats you like that, Finn, it's me he has the problem with." She responded as they looked at each other._

" _He can get over it. And if he refuses_ _to, I wonder how he'd react to me taking you to Japan and us working over there." Finn replied._

" _There'd be no restrictions there…" Amanda responded with a smile._

 _Outside their door, Kevin overheard them and immediately left… he found Seth's room and knocked on the door, Seth opening it and letting him in._

" _You were right, Seth!" Kevin responded, Seth closing the door._

" _Right about what?" Seth asked._

" _Finn wants to take Mandy away to Japan." Kevin said._

 _Seth yelled in anger and went on swearing for 10 minutes, Kevin_ _letting_ _him continue… when it stopped,_ _Kevin looked at him._

" _You finally wear yourself out?" Kevin asked._

" _He can't take her!" Seth growled._

" _Seth, if they choose not to sign again_ _when their contracts expire, they could very well go anywhere!" Kevin replied, Seth turning livid._

 _And he knew damn well that Kevin was right…_

 **Present time…**

Dean pulled himself up to his feet and glanced at the broken table he had been bodyslammed through before he walked back over.

"You only get one of those-" Dean growled before Dianne lifted up her prosthetic and kicked him in the face, Dean feeling the bones in his nose break.

"Always thought that the Lunatic Fringe was just a gimmick! You seemed to have your head screwed on straight, Ambrose, I at least thought you did! Now either go and apologise to Mandy or fuck off!" Dianne responded angrily.

Dean took one look at Amanda through the glass, the two with angry looks on their faces before he left… and Dianne walked in after opening the door, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back as Dianne saw Amanda's bandaged nose and bruised left eye.

"Oh damn… he really hit you hard." Dianne replied.

"Of all people, I never thought that Dean Ambrose would fucking punch me." Amanda responded.

"He's not holding back anymore…" Finn replied before looking at Dianne. "After Raw back in late August, Mandy and I talked about going over to Japan if we choose not to renew our contracts with WWE." He explained, Dianne turning startled.

"Think it over at least." Dianne responded.

"Dianne, I'm already starting to feel shoved away… people who've been my friends for years were glaring at me when we were all waiting to hear about the severity of Seth's injury." Amanda replied, Dianne knowing it was true… before her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey, Li." Dianne said.

"Hey. I heard about what happened, how bad is it?" Liara replied.

"Well, Seth's knee is fucked up… and so is Mandy's nose and eye after Dean picked a fight with Finn." Dianne explained.

"Say that again?! Dean picked a fight with Finn, why?!" Liara responded.

"Dean was apparently never my friend, claimed that if I never met Finn that Seth and I would've fixed things! And then Dean punched me!" Amanda explained once the phone was in her right hand, Liara turning to her friend.

"What's going on over there with their tour?" Alessandra asked after walking into the house in Orlando.

"Big injuries turning people against each other, making then have second thoughts about things." Liara answered, Alessandra narrowing her eyes slightly as she remembered being in the same situation a few years ago.

"Not a nice place to be." Alessandra replied… before she had a thought, reaching into her bag and putting a few admissions tickets on the table nearby, winking to her friend to let her know it was to do with the wrestlers.

"You guys will be back in a few days, right?" Liara asked Amanda.

"Soon as Hunter sees my injuries, he's gonna send me home on the next flight." Amanda responded.

At the same time across down, Dean was packing his things when Roman walked in.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Roman questioned.

"Gonna go see if there's an extra room available." Dean muttered.

"Go apologise to Mandy and Finn!" Roman responded, Dean letting out a humorless laugh. "Dean, they didn't deserve that and you know it, you're just upset like the rest of us and you're not thinking clearly… you really believe that Mandy isn't trying to fix things?" He replied, Dean setting his half packed suitcase aside and looking at Roman.

"I really don't know anymore… I know she won't be interested right now, in the future who knows?!" Dean responded.

"It might take time… but she's hurting too, Dean. She feels like you betrayed her." Roman replied.

"I swear, I was aiming for Finn." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think that would've been better." Roman explained.

"And there's what makes me think, more like know, that she won't want to fix things. I don't care if it was better or worse, he was who I wanted to hit and I certainly don't regret having that intention!" Dean responded, anger slipping out again at the end.

"Much like Dianne doesn't regret putting you through a table." Roman muttered.

When Seth was waking up from surgery, he saw Dianne.

"It feels numb from the knee down, doesn't it?" Dianne asked, Seth nodding.

"Why do I get the feeling that there was a fight? You look like you pulled a muscle." Seth responded.

"Dean… kind of went berserk so I put him through a table." Dianne explained, Seth looking at her in shock.

"You're what, about 5'6", 120 pounds? And you put Dean through a table?" Seth replied, Dianne nodding. "Wait, why did he go berserk?" He asked before seeing Dakota.

"He went berserk because of how you've treated Mandy and Finn! You've turned the majority of the rosters against them, Rollins, Dean punched Mandy!" Dakota responded angrily, Seth looking at her in disbelief.

"Dean would never hit Mandy." Seth said… and Dianne slapped him. "Fuck!" He growled, rubbing his face.

"Open your eyes to the real world, because right now it's all the way fucked!" Dianne said in a loud voice.

"I'm just waking up from knee surgery and you're telling me that the least likely person to hit her actually did! Give me time to process it!" Seth responded, Dianne and Dakota backing off.

Despite that it was nearly 4 in the morning, Amanda couldn't fall asleep… looking at her, Finn saw tears in her eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Mostly everyone's gone and turned against us…" Amanda said quietly, voice shot from the yelling earlier and her blinking her tears away as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her left side.

"Everyone's in shock, no idea what to do… times like this are when you know who your real friends are." Finn replied as he held her close to him.

"Hopefully when it wears off… things will calm down." Amanda responded, Finn seeing the bruise left by Dean as well as the ones left by Seth. "They need different ways of letting out their anger." She said with a sleepy yawn before falling into sleep, her head on his shoulder.

' _They seem intent on killing you.'_ Finn thought before kissing Amanda on the top of her head and falling asleep.


	3. Mending Things?

_**2/4/13…**_

 _22 year old Amanda was in the locker room when Dean clicked his tongue and indicated her to follow him into the hallway, resting his right hand on her lower back as she did._

 _Amanda closed the door behind her… and Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Amanda startled but reciprocating it._

 _The mini Cena pushed him away and touched her lips. She gave him a small smile after asking "Why?"._

 _Dean shrugged and said, "Just wanted to." and kissed her again, Amanda giving into it… and that was how Dakota found them, turning confused._

 _She turned and left, finding Bryan._

" _Oh hey, cousin. What's going on, why do you look spooked?" Bryan replied._

" _Oh I saw nothing." Dakota said._

" _You are lying I can tell." Bryan responded._

" _Okay… I saw Mandy and Dean kissing." Dakota whispered, Bryan blinking in shock._

" _I… I'm sorry, what? They were kissing… you sure?" Bryan questioned._

" _Yes they were doing that thing where two lips together and…" Dakota said before making kissing noises._

 _At the same time, Roman had walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw Dean holding Amanda against the wall and kissing her on her neck… and he turned startled before going and finding Seth._

" _Roman, everything okay?" Seth asked._

" _Yeah… just don't go down the Western hallway." Roman answered._

 _Seth nodded and went back to tying his ring boots._

 _Back in the locker room and on the couch, Dean and Amanda were half naked and she hissed and bucked her hips to him as he squeezed her breasts… but Dean realised it was one of pain and dropped his hands, seeing bruises._

" _Fuck… sorry, Darlin'." Dean responded as Amanda put her bra back on as well as her ring top after hearing "Mandy, match is up next!"._

" _We can finish this later." Amanda responded, thankful that her matte lipstick didn't budge before she left,her and Dean still all hot and bothered._

" _Damn right we are." Dean growled with lust and need…_

 **Present time…**

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes when it was what he guessed to be late morning or early afternoon… and saw Cody.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Dean muttered as he sat up.

"You turned up at 5am, drunk out of your mind… and holding this." Cody explained before handing Dean a picture… and Dean seeing it was one of himself and Amanda when she was 22 and he was 27.

"Was I rambling on about her?" Dean asked.

"Rambling doesn't quite describe it… try yelling, that might be closer." Cody responded.

"Fuck… that's the last time I drink. But wait, why didn't you just slam the door in my face and go back to sleep?" Dean replied as he stood up, putting the photo away.

"Because I know when that photo was taken… you fucking had a fling with her?" Cody responded, raising his voice a bit.

"Okay, no yelling until I'm completely sober. And what does it matter to you? She was single and so was I, it didn't go too deep into feelings… and she's moved on now." Dean answered.

"So which one didn't see a future together, you or her? Who ended it?" Cody asked after calming down.

"Mandy did… and she was right to, she didn't want to get attached to someone again so soon." Dean explained.

"I get that. People need space after something as heart changing as a breakup, or worse." Cody replied.

"Yes they do." Dean responded before leaving to venture to the fifth floor.

After a while, Amanda was waking up and looked up at Finn… before seeing that it was just past noon.

"Didn't you set an alarm?" Amanda asked sleepily.

"I did… then I saw how tired you were and switched it off." Finn responded before both heard a knock and then heard Dean.

"Will one of you open this door?" Dean asked.

Finn stood up and walked over, unlocking and opening the door to let Dean in… Amanda sat up, Dean seeing the bruises as Finn closed the door.

Dean sat down and tried to touch Amanda… but the brunette backed away and Dean lowered his hands.

"Okay… if you don't want me to touch you, I won't touch you." Dean responded.

"You broke my nose, Dean." Amanda replied quietly, Dean seeing how swollen it was as Finn grabbed a gel pack and lightly pressed it to Amanda's nose… and Dean's words before he started drinking last night echoing through his head.

" _And there's what makes me think, more like know, that she won't want to fix things. I don't care if it was better or worse, he was who I wanted to hit and I certainly don't regret_ _having that intention!"_

' _No, you can't tell her that!'_ Dean thought before he looked back at her. "Are you gonna head back home?" He asked, Amanda nodding. "Travel safely then."

And after that, Dean left… Finn lowered the gel pack and saw Amanda brush her tears away before taking her into his arms.

Dean reached the elevator and opened the doors… he walked in and closed them before gripping onto the railing and kicking the wall with his right foot a few times before he stopped.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid fucker you are!" Dean growled as he hit the button panel and tried to keep from crying.

A part of him wanted to go back and apologise… and he hit the button to open the doors and ran back to the room.

He pounded his fist against the door, Amanda opening it and Dean taking her into his arms as he repeatedly choked out "I'm so sorry!" through his sobs… and Amanda wrapping her arms around him, rubbing her right hand up and down his back.

Amanda couldn't hold anger towards him anymore and the two looked at each other before he looked at Finn.

"No more outbursts of anger towards either of you… I promise." Dean responded after he and Amanda let go, Dean lightly cradling Amanda's face in his hands and kissing her on her forehead before lowering his hands.

 _ **Two days later…**_

"So damn glad to be back." Amanda said as she and Finn were in the apartment again and set their duffel bags down, Amanda's hair now shoulder length.

"Yeah… you still look a little worn down though. I thought it was just the exhaustion of everything but you look a little pale, lass." Finn responded, helping Amanda sit down.

"I'll be okay, I…" Amanda replied, trailing off as she and Finn saw the two tickets left for them. "Alessandra must've thought ahead." She responded as Finn sat down, Amanda propping her legs up on his lap.

"It's a few days from now… but you still look stressed." Finn replied, lightly stroking his right hand along her left thigh… and Amanda feeling her skin start to heat up from his touch.

"You're getting me all hot and bothered, Finn…" Amanda responded before she could control her mouth… and letting his impulses get the better of him, Finn pulled her on top of him before they kissed.

Amanda pulled back after the kiss, Finn pulling Amanda's tank top over her head and Amanda pulling her push up bra off… Finn lightly rested one hand on her lower back after pulling his own shirt off, pressing Amanda closer to him as he lightly kissed her on her neck and along her collarbone.

He let out a low growl of lust as the heat between Amanda's legs increased in response to his body responding to her being on top of him.

"Upstairs, now!" Finn responded lowly, picking Amanda up and taking her upstairs and her legs wrapping around his waist.

There was no going back for them.


End file.
